


Snowed In

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Snowed In, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jensen’s been crushing on his new coworker Jared ever since he arrived on planet, but Jared already has a significant other. Or so Jensen thinks. On Valentine’s Day, they get snowed in together and Jensen realizes that he’s been so wrong..
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 36
Kudos: 275





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the be mine valentine’s prompt meme on livejournal. I didn’t manage to finish on time, but I thought this is a great time to finish and post some schmoop, even if it’s technically over a month late.  
> Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being wonderful betas! The unoriginal title and all mistakes are only my fault alone.

There’s a snowstorm coming. Fucking figures.

The weather forecast indicator switched from pleasant yellow to white and blue lines incoming from the north just a couple of moments before. The weather out here on KAZ 20/06 is fairly unpredictable, but snow season should be over. Of course, one last big one would make its way through the plains when Jared and Jensen are on their way to do their monthly maintenance check on the comm uplink.

“What?” Jared looks over at Jensen from the other side of the truck.

Jensen knocks a finger against the pane. “Storm’s coming.”

Jared stares at the screen. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“Can we make it back to base before it hits?”

Jensen hits a few buttons, lets the onboard computer calculate the storm’s path.

“Doesn’t look like it. I think we’re gonna have to stop somewhere, wait it out.”

Jared groans, leans back in the seat, exposing the long line of his throat. “Today of all days.”

“Why, what’s today?”

“Valentine’s day,” Jared says with a sigh.

Jensen snorts. Of course, Jared would celebrate that stupid earth holiday. With his significant other who’s somewhere on a different planet. Not that Jensen knows who it is, but he also tries not to pay a lot of attention to Jared. It’s bad enough that Jared’s the programmer Jensen’s assigned to. At first, he’d thought he’d hit the jackpot because Jared was the whole package—hot, funny, and smart—but Jared had pretty quickly started dropping hints about his partner.

_I’m not a fan of cooking unless I get to share my meal with someone. Especially when it’s someone special._

_Horror movies are way too scary, I need someone to hold my hand._

_I’m definitely a cuddler. All the time. Drives some people nuts._

_Theoretically, I know that the beds here aren’t that big, but it still feels kinda empty. Alone._

Jared never outright mentions his special someone, but it was enough that Jensen got the message. I saw how you looked at me, but dude, I’m taken. And that’s fine. It is. Or it would be if Jensen didn’t have to see Jared once a week to drive out to one of the four commlinks to maintain and update them.

Usually, he manages to keep their conversations short. He knows he comes off as rude sometimes, but he can’t talk to Jared, because then he has to look at Jared and that absolutely does not lead anywhere good. In turn, Jared’s sunny nature soured and Jensen can’t even blame him for it, because he’s the one who’s not handling the situation well. If Jared would at least stop dropping hints about his relationship—last month he’d told Jensen how nice it would be to climb one of the mountains to watch the sunset before he’d shut up—then it wouldn’t be so bad.

But of course, now Jared has to rub Valentine’s day into Jensen’s face.

Jared must see Jensen’s feelings on his face because he glares at him. “Fuck you, Ackles. Felicia is baking and her chocolate chip cookies are the best thing you’ll ever put in your mouth. She saves up half a year’s rations and then makes chocolatey gooey goodness and they’re just so fucking good.” Jared lets out a moan that wouldn’t be out of place in porn.

Jensen hates that he notices. He notices a lot of things about Jared, which is why he usually avoids him.

All of a sudden, the storm hits. Aggressive blue snow is falling all around them, giant flakes whirling through the air and the only way Jensen can drive is by relying on the sensors. The temperature falls rapidly, and the calculations of the truck tell him that in these temperatures they’ll have electricity for the next five hours. The storm’s gonna last eight.

“We need to seek shelter,” Jensen says. “We can’t make it in the truck.”

“How about the old maintenance shed?” Jared asks, but he doesn’t look happy about it.

Jensen nods and turns the truck to the right.

It’s not long until they reach the shed, and then it’s just grabbing the emergency survival bag from the back, and sprinting from the truck the few yards to the shed. They’re only in the snowy cold for seconds, but Jensen’s nose is still frozen by the time they’re inside.

The shed had been abandoned and cleaned out months ago. Jensen collects whatever stuff was left behind and builds a fire. Jared assembles a nest out of the blankets from the truck and he uses some insulating materials from the shed as a mattress.

“You couldn’t build two?” Jensen asks when he notices that there’s only one pile.

Jared’s shoulders stiffen and a muscle in his jaw twitches. “Dude, don’t worry, I got the message ages ago. But we don’t really have a lot of blankets and if it stays cold the entire night, we might have to share body heat. I’m not dying because you don’t like me.”

Jensen stares at Jared. He has no idea what half of what Jared just said means. “I don’t not like you,” he eventually manages.

“Oh. Good.” Jared nods, once. “Good. I mean, I kinda thought so, I just... sorry. It’s just, it’s Valentine’s Day.” He makes a wavy gesture with his hand as if Jensen is supposed to understand what he’s talking about. “Valentine’s Day always makes me a little bitter.”

“Of course.”

Jared’s mysterious off-planet partner. Jared always mentions romantic things, so this must be hard for him.

“You’re not big on romance, huh?” Jared asks lightly, but there’s still tension in his shoulders.

Jensen shrugs. “No one to share it with. I mean, I don’t need hearts and flowers and that stuff, but if it would make my partner happy, then I don’t see what’s wrong with it.”

For a moment, Jared looks really pained, then he turns away from Jensen and busies himself with straightening out the blanket nest.

“Do we have food?” he asks.

Jensen holds up the emergency bag and together they go through the rations.

They manage a fairly decent meal. The storms out here never last long, they’ll be able to get back on the road tomorrow, so they really only need enough food for dinner and breakfast.

There are protein bars and high carb crackers, fruit and vegetable smoothie packs and supplement pills. They count out enough nutrition for dinner tonight and for breakfast the next morning and then Jensen throws in two chocolate bars from his personal stash that he keeps in the truck.

“I know they’re nothing like Felicia’s cookies, but better than nothing, right?”

Jared gives him a grateful smile, a dimple appearing in his left cheek. “Yeah. Thank you. I appreciate it.”

Jensen clears his throat, tries to squish the warm feeling he gets in his chest every time Jared smiles. “Of course.”

Despite the fire, the temperature in the shed drops noticeably. They’re not dressed for the coldest temperatures because snowstorm season is over and they were only supposed to be outside for short amounts of time anyway. So their heavy-duty winter coats are back at base.

Jared’s already rubbing his hands and warming them over the fire, shoulders hunched up and the tip of his nose turning red.

Jensen collects the rest of the food wrappers, but he’s also getting cold, so there’s really no reason to prolong this any longer. Best get it over with, like pulling off a bandaid. He just hopes that he’s not going to embarrass himself through involuntary reactions to Jared’s body.

“I guess we should huddle up,” Jensen says. “It’s getting pretty cold.”

Jared nods, swallows. He puts on a strained smile. “Yeah, absolutely. It’s—it’s not going to be awkward, right?”

Oh, stars. Jared’s trying to make sure that nothing inappropriate happens. Jensen really thought he’d been more inconspicuous with his annoying little crush. He just hopes Jared hasn’t been uncomfortable the entire time they were working together. But maybe this is just because of the close physical proximity he’ll have to share and he has a partner somewhere.

“No, it’s not going to be awkward,” Jensen says firmly. “Just two guys sharing body heat.”

Jared nods, but it looks more like it’s to convince himself.

“Look, I can just turn my back to you, keep my hands to myself if that makes you feel better?” Jensen offers.

Jared blinks. “No? I mean… oh, yeah.” He deflates a little. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jensen has no idea what Jared means or why he looks like someone kicked his puppy. ”Just, I don’t want to cross any boundaries.”

Jared nods. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

“I mean, your partner probably knows that you’d never—” Awkwardly, Jensen gestures between them, doesn’t want to accuse Jared’s partner of suspecting him of infidelity directly, “but I guess they wouldn’t be too happy about someone’s hand—I mean, not that I would, I know that you—anyway, yeah, just…” Jensen trails off.

Jared’s looking at him, completely perplexed, clearly having no idea what Jensen’s word vomit is supposed to mean.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Jensen takes a deep breath. “I don’t want things to be awkward, not between us, and not between you and your partner. So, I promise I will keep my hands to myself.”

Jared’s still staring, his jaw working. “My partner?” he asks finally.

“Yeah. Or, you know, special someone, better half, whatever you want to call them.”

“You think I have a partner?” Jared’s voice skips an octave and his eyebrows jump toward his hairline.

“Yes?”

Jared gapes. “No wonder you hate me!”

“Hate you?” Jensen repeats, and he has the sinking feeling that he’s missing something.

“Well, yeah!” Jared gesticulates wildly. “I keep hitting on you and you think I have a partner, I mean I would hate me too, I mean who does that?”

Jensen’s thoughts come to a screeching halt. “You were hitting on me?”

Now Jared stares at him like Jensen has lost all brain function. “Yeah. Well, I mean, I tried to be casual in case you weren’t interested, but…”

“So you don’t have a partner?” Jensen asks slowly, needs to be sure he heard that one right.

Jared shakes his head.

“But all that romantic shit you always brought up…”

Jared gives him a look that clearly says Jensen should have figured that out on his own. He can’t figure it out.

“Oh, stars.” Jared throws his hands up. “On our first night together, I asked you if you wanted to get dinner. You said, sure, we could grab a bite when we got back, and then you bought us hot dogs from the vending machines and walked off with yours still wrapped. After I told you how much I like cooking for someone!”

“No. No, that’s not what happened.” Jensen would remember if Jared had asked him out. He _would_. Wouldn’t he? “You told me that you only liked cooking if it was for your special someone.”

“ _A_ special someone,” Jared clarifies.

 _I’m not a fan of cooking unless I get to share my meal with someone. Especially when it’s someone special_ , Jared had said. And later that day, he’d asked Jensen out to eat.

“And that was not the only time!” Jared says agitatedly. “I kept dropping hints, in case I was too subtle.”

 _Horror movies are way too scary, I need someone to hold my hand_ , Jared had said, right before the ship’s weekly movie night.

 _I’m definitely a cuddler. All the time. Drives some people nuts_ , Jared had said when they were sitting next to each other at a different movie night, a week later.

 _Theoretically, I know that the beds here aren’t that big, but it still feels kinda empty. Alone_ , Jared had said, when they were leaving the bar with a big group of friends, Chad declaring that he never brought someone back to his room because he needed all the space in his bed for himself and Dani telling him she wouldn’t sleep in his nasty sheets anyway. Jared had given Jensen a look, full of longing.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.” Jared crosses his arms in front of his chest. “You were looking, but you never said anything, so I wasn’t sure. And I didn’t want to ask you out outright because I didn’t want to make this awkward. But you never responded, so eventually, I just let it go. But sometimes I just couldn’t help myself.” Jared raises a shoulder self-consciously. “Like when I basically told you to come to my bed with me, I knew you weren’t interested, but you looked so good that night, and we talked so much while Chad and Dani was basically feet fucking at the table, but then you just left me standing there and I thought, of course, you weren’t interested, I really needed to stop making things awkward.”

Jared looks at Jensen and his eyes get big and hopeful and a little reproachful too. He takes a step towards Jensen. “But you were interested, weren’t you?”

Jensen can’t believe this. This is right out of one of those dumb Valentine’s romances. “Oh stars, we’re so stupid.”

“We?” Jared asks indignantly, so Jensen wraps a hand around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

Jared’s lips are dry and a little chapped, and entirely perfect.

Jared makes a noise of surprise, and Jensen pulls back because he shouldn’t assume, but Jared just follows him, big hands settling on Jensen’s sides, holding him tight. His mouth is warm and insistent, tongue running along Jensen’s bottom lip, so Jensen presses back and opens up. His hands are moving, over Jared’s cheeks and neck, through his silky soft hair that feels even better than Jensen imagined, fuck, and he leaves one hand there, grips tight, and Jared makes a muffled sound and shuffles closer.

Through the thin material, Jensen can feel the hardness in Jared’s pants and his other hand finds Jared’s ass, round and tight and fuck, he can’t wait to get his hands on it. They stumble down onto the pile of blankets, not entirely gracefully—there’s some nose bumping, Jensen lands painfully on one knee, and Jared lets out an oomph when his back hits the blankets.

“You okay?” Jensen asks.

Jared laughs, wild and loud, eyes glinting in the dim light. “Yeah, fuck yeah. C’mere.”

He pulls Jensen down with him and they laugh and struggle as they try to stay on the mats and under the blankets while they get out of their jackets. They end up on their sides, nose to nose, legs tangled together.

“Fuck.” Jensen lets his forehead rest against Jared’s. “I’d give anything to get you naked right now.”

Jared groans. “Don’t tempt me. I know it’s way too cold, but—” He kisses Jensen greedily, his hand on Jensen’s hip pushing under his shirt and tracing the curve of his spine.

“Yeah.” Jensen reaches for the hem of Jared’s shirt, strokes the warm skin underneath. “Wanna put my mouth all over you.”

Jared slumps forward, buries his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck and kiss-bites at the skin, sending goosebumps down Jensen’s neck. “We could,” Jared mutters. “We _probably_ wouldn’t die.”

“Soon as we’re back,” Jensen pants out. He reaches between them, rips Jared’s pants open and gets his hand around Jared’s dick. Fuck, his dick is fucking perfect. “I don’t care what Connell says, we’re taking tomorrow off. Just you and me in a real bed.”

“Fuck yes.” Jared props himself up on one elbow, making quick work of Jensen’s pants. His hand is big and rough with callouses and feels amazing around Jensen’s aching dick. There’s enough precome between the both of them to make for a semi-smooth glide and Jared brings them closer together, his hand joining Jensen’s around their cocks.

Their rhythm isn’t great, but it doesn’t matter. Jared’s right there in front of him, and they keep kissing, slick lips sliding together, hints of tongue and teeth, and sharing air with their quick breathing. Jared’s eyes are fixed on Jensen’s face and occasionally they bump noses, rub their cheeks together, mouths finding sensitive spots under ears and under the cover of the blanket, the air heats. It smells like them, clothes drenched with artificial air and sweat.

The friction is great and Jensen’s mouth waters at the sight of Jared’s impressive dick. Stars, he wants to put his mouth on it.

Jared groans. “Don’t look at me like that, you—fuck—I wish we could—” Jared doesn’t finish his thought, just leans in to suck on Jensen’s neck and Jensen throws his head back, giving him room.

“I know,” he says, and grips Jared’s hair, pulling until Jared moans. “We’re gonna do it all. First though…”

“Yeah.” Jared’s voice is rough. “So close, Jen, c’mon.”

“Stars, me too.”

Jared’s hand is getting rougher, but Jensen doesn’t care. Heat is coursing through him, his dick is leaking precome and he just needs to come. But he wants to see Jared fall apart first.

He grips Jared’s hair a little tighter and Jared’s mouth goes slack with pleasure. Jensen bites at his jaw, sucks a mark into the skin there.

“C’mon, Jay.”

Jared’s hand falters and then he groans and comes, his expression open and blissed out, looking at Jensen’s like he’s the entire world, and it’s the best thing Jensen has seen since he came to this planet. Jared’s hand slows a bit, but for a moment, Jensen doesn’t mind. He kisses Jared, drowns himself in his taste and when Jared twists his wrist, Jensen comes all over them.

They keep trading soft and slow kisses until Jared produces a tissue from his pants pocket and perfunctorily cleans them up. Then they arrange each other under the blankets so that no cold air can come inside. Jared ends up plastered to Jensen’s back and Jensen holds on to Jared’s arm slung around his hip.

“Good?”

“Yeah.” Jared lets out a short laugh. “I love cuddling so huddling for warmth is my jam. Need to take advantage of it whenever I can.”

Jensen snorts. “We’re not going to need a snowstorm to keep cuddling.”

There’s a brief pause, then Jared clears his throat. “No?”

“No.”

Jared’s arms tighten around Jensen and he buries his nose in Jensen’s shoulder. “Okay. Good.”

Jensen’s not big on romance himself, but for the right partner, it’s worth it. He’s still mapping out a hike to that mountain Jared wants to watch the sunrise on when he falls asleep in Jared’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
